


Speed Dating Pairing Challenge:  #1 - Iris and Martine

by Mooninscorpio



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninscorpio/pseuds/Mooninscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday afternoon at the laundromat for Iris and Martine wants to do some "dirty laundry" too.  Chance meeting with a slim hint of danger for Iris and she doesn't even know it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dating Pairing Challenge:  #1 - Iris and Martine

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is in response to a request on the Person of Interest Discussion Forum for some odd pairings fics. 
> 
> I do not own Person of Interest or it's characters/actors.

Iris sits in the overheated laundromat waiting for all her clothes to dry for another ten minutes. No one is there on a Friday night and she can use two dryers for a change. She reads al magazine while waiting. The door chimes open and she glances upwards from her magazine and notices a blonde haired woman, dressed in a gray pantsuit, carrying only a purse. No laundry, maybe hers is the one still in the washer, she concludes to herself. 

Iris' dryer stops while the other continues. She stands to open it and carry her clothes to the folding table in a hot fluffy heap. She begins to separate darks from lights. A pair of black socks, a sleeveless men's t-shirt, dark blue pajamas and large bathrobe. The blonde is on her cellphone, speaking another language: Russian? Iris guesses form a few pronounced words. The blonde glances at her momentarily then turns her profile sideways, continues speaking. 

Iris neatly folds two white cotton shirts, so she doesn't have to iron them or send them out to the cleaners. The blonde glances around the laundromat still speaking Russian. Iris notices the intent expression on her face, and continues folding her own pajamas, silky nighties, and dish towels last. The other dryer stops now and she piles the rest of the clean clothes in a heap. Everything all dark colors- no need to sort. A few pairs of black men's slacks, one a little torn at the knee and the belt loop on the right loosened. She folds the slacks and places them next to the white shirts. The blonde woman has hung up and still holds her phone in her hand. She looks at Iris and the clothes casually: her eyes play tricks on her as she looks at the white shirts, the black slacks --- "woman's doing her husband's or boyfriend's laundry" Iris nods her head, smiles a little in greeting, returns to her folding. She re-arranges the slacks again before putting everything in her laundry cart. Something rolls underneath the laundry table in front of her feet: She bends down to look: 'It's his badge! He forgot to take it home with him last night' The blonde woman rustles behind her, as if trying to help her. She sees something small and shiny below the table but now Iris moves and blocks her view. Iris grabs the badge quickly and puts it inside her bra, not wanting to lose it. The blonde woman sees her stand up but doesn't see what fell. She looks at the white shirts, black slacks, the rest of the laundry and looks at the redheaded woman intently. Just as Martine was going to say something, the door bursts open and an overweight woman walks in pushing a huge cart of dirty laundry. Iris begins to roll her cart to the doorway and she hardly fits past her and her oversized load of laundry. Martine is still inside and Iris hears the fat woman speaking loudly to her in broken English: "you have change?" Iris takes the shortcut back entrance of her apartment next door. Martine finally steps outside, disgusted by the overweight woman's smell and bad manners about wanting change. She looks around for Iris, still puzzled. Iris is already home and takes the badge out of her bra and calls John right away.


End file.
